Truth or Dare Gone Wrong
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: The Chipmunks and J play Truth or Dare. What happens when J must kiss one of the chipmunks? Will she do it? Will it destroy their friendship? (Movie Based)


_**Truth or Dare Gone Wrong**_

Dave had to be out late tonight and he didn't trust the chipmunks to leave them alone in the house so he called J.

"Yes?" She said.

"Hi, sweetheart, I need a favor. Do you think you can come over and watch the boys tonight?" Dave asked.

"Sure, but they're 13 now. Do they really need a babysitter?" J pointed out.

"Have you met them?" asked Dave.

"I'll be right over." J told him.

* * *

The chipmunks were watching TV when J came in.

"Hey, boys." She greeted.

"Hi, J!" The Chipmunks exclaimed.

"Dave said you're gonna have a fun time with us while he's gone." Theodore jumped onto me.

"Yes, and I brought your original movie." J told them.

"It's how your lives would have played out without me."

"Let's watch it!" Alvin said and took the DVD.

We sat on the couch and watched their movie.

After the movie was over J asked, "How did you like it?"

"We like our lives better with you." Simon said.

"Yeah, me too." J giggled.

"So what do you want for dinner?" The chipmunks thought for a minute.

"Pizza!" They shouted.

"Ok." J said and ordered pizza.

At dinner, J asked, "What do you want to do 'till bed time?"

"Let's play a game." Theo suggested.

"Which one?" Simon asked.

"Truth or Dare." Alvin said.

"Ok, clean up your dishes and change to PJ's and then we'll play." J ordered.

* * *

The chipmunks did as they were told and J changed as well.

"Hey J, let's team up against Simon and Theodore and dare them to do weird things." Alvin whispered in J's ear.

"Kk, but not terrible dares." J told him.

Theodore and Simon came out of their room in their PJ's.

"Let's do this." Alvin hopped to the couch and the rest of them followed.

J shrank to their size and they began to play.

"Me first." Alvin said.

"Ok, we'll start with Alvin and go clockwise." J said "Spin the bottle, Al."

Alvin spun the bottle and it landed on Simon.

"Truth or Dare?" Alvin asked Simon.

"Dare, because I always choose truth." Simon says. "Oh, I'm gonna regret this."

Alvin thought for a second and said, "I dare you not to have story time this week."

Simon frowned and crossed his arms. "And I'm regretting it." he said.

"Don't worry, Si. We can finish Harry Potter next week." J told him.

"My turn." She spun the bottle and it was pointing to Theodore.

"Dare. Dares are fun." He said.

"If you say so." J smirked and pulled out my phone. "You and Simon have to do this couple pose."

J showed them my phone.

"Oh, up top, sister." Alvin high-fived me.

"This is so weird!" Theodore squeaked as he and Simon did a pose from the picture.

"Duh! That's the point." Alvin said and we laughed.

"Ok, you can stop." J said and they separated from each other.

"We gotta get them back for this." Simon whispered to Theodore.

Theodore nodded and said, "My turn."

He spun the bottle and it landed on me.

"Truth." J said. "Have you had your first kiss yet?" Theo asked.

"No." J answered.

Simon had an idea for revenge on her and Alvin.

It was Simon's turn and the bottle landed on Alvin.

"Dare me, Si!" Alvin said.

"You have to kiss J for at least ten seconds." Simon dared.

"What? No!" J refused, as her and Alvin's cheeks burned up.

He looked at her for a minute and said, "Ok."

He took J by the waist and crashed his lips against hers.

Both of them became tense blushing furiously.

Simon and Theodore watched, grinning; They got their revenge.

"Now we're even." Simon said.

J was so uncomfortable and confused and she felt betrayed that they would do this to her.

Their smiles faded when they saw tears roll down her cheeks.

Alvin didn't notice because his eyes were closed.

He deepened the kiss, going past ten seconds as his muscles relaxed and he stopped blushing.

"Stop, Alvin, Stop!" Simon pushed Alvin off of J and she fell to her hands and knees, breathing hard.

"Hey! What gives?" Alvin asked and looked at J, wide-eyed.

"J, I-" Alvin was flushed and he frowned.

He didn't know what to say. He was embarrassed and felt really bad.

J grew back to normal size and cried harder.

She ran to the bathroom and locked the door. "No, J wait!" Theodore called.

"Why did my first kiss have to be with Alvin?!" J cried.

"Why did I do that?" Alvin and Simon asked themselves.

J washed my mouth a couple times then sat on the bathroom floor and continued to cry.

The boys came to the door and knocked on it.

"J, please come out" Alvin tried.

"Go away!" J threw a shampoo bottle at the door. "I can't believe you'd do that to me!"

The chipmunks looked at each other and frowned.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, J unlocked the door and looked around for the boys.

They weren't in the living room so she checked their bedroom.

J went in and saw the three of them on Alvin's bed, hugging their knees. They were crying harder than she was.

They saw her come in and were unsure what she would say.

J sat on the bed and sighed. They kept sobbing.

"C'mere." J held out her arms and the Chipmunks jumped into them.

"I'm so sorry I dared you to kiss him." Simon apologized and dug his face in J's shirt.

"Sorry I kissed you." Alvin said, wiping his face.

"It's okay. It's okay." I assured them, holding them close.

They stopped crying.

J gave Simon and Theodore each a reassuring kiss on their foreheads.

Alvin smiled as he waited for his but it never came.

Tears refilled his eyes.

"I-I guess I'm not gonna get much more love from you after tonight?" he asked.

"Oh, Alvin. I'm just still processing what happened." She told him, brushing back his hair.

"O-Okay" Alvin's voice shook.

"Alvin, why'd you kiss me? I remember when we first met, you hit on me for a while, but I thought you got over that when you started calling me your sister." J asked.

"Um, yeah. I am over that… I think it was a mix of pride and ego." He replied.

"Meaning?" J questioned.

"Pride meaning I'd never turn down a dare. and ego meaning I'm Alvin so what girl wouldn't want to kiss me? I-I was actually a little surprised by your reaction." Alvin explained.

"So that's why you we're blushing like crazy. I seriously thought you liked me." J giggled.

"Well, yeah. Rejection is pretty humiliating" Alvin scratched his head and felt his cheeks burn up again.

"Oh, Alvin, you were not being rejected. I love you, just not like that." J told him. "I know. So we're good?" He asked.

"Yes" J responded and kissed his forehead.

Alvin smiled.

"Now it's bed time for you. And we don't have to tell any of this to Dave, right?" J said.

The boys looked at each other and then J.

"Right." They agreed.


End file.
